Grand Canyon
The Grand Canyon is a location featured in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and Call of Juarez: The Cartel. Background The Grand Canyon is a steep-sided canyon carved by the Colorado River in the state of Arizona. It is considered one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World. The Grand Canyon is 277 miles (446 km) long, up to 18 miles (29 km) wide and attains a depth of over a mile (6,000 feet / 1,800 metres). While the specific geologic processes and timing that formed the Grand Canyon are the subject of debate by geologists, recent evidence suggests the Colorado River established its course through the canyon at least 17 million years ago. Since that time, the Colorado River continued to erode and form the canyon to its present-day configuration. For thousands of years, the area has been continuously inhabited by Native who built settlements within the canyon and its many caves. The Pueblo Indians considered the Grand Canyon a holy site and made pilgrimages to it. The first European known to have viewed the Grand Canyon was García López de Cárdenas from Spain, who arrived in 1540. Early Years Sometime before the events of Bound in Blood, gold was discovered in the Grand Canyon. A mine was built along with a boomtown named Raytown. The town became quite successful, and was rather large, and eloquently built. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood In 1866, Ray and Thomas McCall went into Raytown to rescue a gun runner who was captured by the Pinkertons. They succeeded, and later one of the brothers answers several help wanted advertisements. The brothers then regrouped, and headed to the gold mine (which years ago became abandoned). There, they discover that the gun runner was in fact Jeremy Barnsby, and end up being captured. The McCall brothers, escape their captors, and meet up with Juan "Juarez" Mendoza to sell rifles to an Apache tribe. Later Years After the mine closed, Raytown began to empty of its citizens and became a ghost town, slowly being eaten away by the elements. Call of Juarez: The Cartel In 2011, the Interagency Task Force, led by Ben McCall headed to the ruins of Raytown to make a weapons deal with a man named Michael Duke, CEO of a private military contractor called Peacekeepers International. DEA agent Eddie Guerra was in the disguise of the [[Jesús Mendoza|son]] of Juan Mendoza boss of the Mendoza Cartel. After testing the weapons on several buildings, Duke suggested the group to test the weapons on "live targets". He released several Vatos Locos gangsters into the ghost town. However, shortly into the manhunt, the gangbangers subdued several mercenaries, and stole their weapons. The other gangbangers were released, and a shootout erupted into the ghost town. The threat was shortly extinguished, resulting in the deaths of three mercenaries. Eddie, disregarding the shootout suggested to Duke to continue the weapons deal. Duke refused, and instead wanted the legendary Gold of Juarez. As Duke left with his men, Ben McCall called Juan Mendoza to set up a hostage exchange. Mendoza agreed, and told Ben to meet him at Lago Seca. Trivia * It is on a scaffold where Ben McCall reveals his acrophobia. Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel locations Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood locations Category:Locations